


Wait For Me

by mistyautumn



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Can be read as gen or romantic, F/M, Gen, three drabbles, whatever suits you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: Kai, Solomon, and Hagi muse over Saya.
Relationships: Hagi/Otonashi Saya, Miyagusuku Kai/Otonashi Saya, Solomon Goldsmith/Otonashi Saya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's drabble time! After trying this exercise with Supergirl, I jumped in the wayback machine to try it again, this time with Blood+. It’s been a LONG time since I wrote these characters, so hopefully these are ok! 100 words each and sharing the title theme “wait for me” (courtesy of Hadestown). Kai, Solomon, and Hagi muse over Saya. Considering Hagi hardly speaks, his was surprisingly the hardest to keep at 100 words.

Saya runs headlong into danger, her sword flashing and a battle cry on her lips. It’s strange; exhilarating and terrible, and Kai follows, determined to keep up. 

She’s a _Valkyrie_ , avenging, ethereal, but it wasn’t so long ago she was scared, gentle hearted, soft… 

There’s a notion of keeping her safe, and a darker one that she doesn’t need him; that he’s more hindrance than help. Still, he follows, always. What else could he possibly do? She is his Saya and where she goes, he will follow, for as long as she will wait for him and even after that.

* * *

It’s foolish, really, to betray Diva for Saya. 

Saya who clings to humans, who’s intent on eradicating her own kind, who does not understand… Saya, who holds Solomon’s heart in her hands. 

_You’ve never been a fool._

Saya has changed everything. Her foolishness is contagious. She thinks she can win… and now he wants to help her. 

_Well, here’s a first._

After every rejection, every clash, he’s still thrown away everything to serve her. 

So he flies, faster than he’s ever flown before, and hopes Saya is not yet dead. 

_Wait for me…_

Saving Saya is a fool’s errand. 

His.

* * *

The evening is clear and balmy, so they lay in the garden spying constellations. When she can’t place a shape, Saya creates mythologies that Hagi memorizes right along with the ones in the astronomy books. 

She laughs, amused by her own mind, and Hagi can’t help but smile. Saya’s joy is… everything. It fills his heart, gives the world meaning. She outshines all the stars in the heavens; beautiful, haughty, bright, impulsive, bewitching, and suddenly running somewhere? 

_Where is she–?_

Hagi scrambles to his feet. 

“Saya, wait for–" 

She barely slows. He suspects she knows he will follow her anywhere.


End file.
